Juego de seducción
by Rouce. DBZ
Summary: Una apuesta desatara la tempestad en las familias Brief y Son. Una rivalidad entre hermanos desatara el infierno: Gohan y Goten se odiaran a muerte y lucharan hasta las últimas consecuencias por el amor de Bra. Si es necesario acabaran con la vida del otro. Ellos dos la aman con locura ¿Pero ella a quién ama? GohanxBra/GotenxBra. Read
1. Chapter 1

La señora Bulma Brief miraba con enfado a su joven hija. —Le doy mi palabra de que mi hija no volverá agredir salvajemente a su compañera. —Se sentía decepcionada de su retoño.

—Soy muy consciente de que usted es una mujer extremadamente ocupa pero me vi en la obligación de ponerla al tanto sobre la conducta de Bra. —Dijo el hombre mayor detrás de su amplio escritorio.

—Descuide, nada es más importante que mi familia. —Dijo la elegante mujer de ojos azulados.

—Su hija Bra no será la alumna modelo de Orange Satar pero yo tengo plena fe en que puede cambiar si no me veré en la penosa necesidad de expulsar de aquí. —Afirmo con seriedad y se acomodo sus gafas.

La semi-saiyan no le tomaba importancia al asunto y solo se dedica a escuchar a la vez que cruzaba sus piernas y miraba sus perfectas uñas.

—Yo también espero que Bra cambie y no tenga que pasar lo que me acaba de decir.

El director se puso de pie y la dueña de Capsula Corp lo imito y ambos estrecharon sus manos. —Gracias por darle una nueva oportunidad a mi hija. —Sonrió.

—Solo espero que ella aproveche esta nueva oportunidad y no tenga que arrepentirme.

.

.

.

Todas las alumnas del salón estaban alrededor de la rebelde joven de cabellos peculiar. —Tengo todo lo que quiero y solo basta con chasquear los dedos para tener lo que se me plazca. —Presumió mostrando el último celular que diseño la empresa de su familia a la vez que observaba como todas se morían de envidia.

— ¡Esta increíble!

—Lo sé. —Dijo sonriendo, sus amigas se sentaron con ella arriba de uno de los tantos bancos que había en el lugar, ella mecía sus piernas lentamente de atrás hacia delante.

— Oye, Bra ¿Cómo te fue con el director? —Interrogo una de sus amigas.

—Aun estoy aquí… Así que bien. —Enredo un poco de sus lacios cabellos sobre su dedo y jugó con el.

— Que suerte tienes, casi mataste a la pobre e ignorante de Pares. —Dijo la misma joven de hace un momento sonriendo.

— ¡Goten, es mío solo mío!

—Él es mayor que tu. —Dijo la pelirroja que estaba a su lado.

—Eso no me importa lo amo desde que tengo memoria.

Su amiga sonrió. — ¿Y cómo piensas conquistarlo?

—Él trabaja en la empresa de mi familia va a mi casa constantemente…Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que se fije en mi. —Presumió.

— ¿Acaso no has sido lo suficientemente coqueta con él? —Alzo una ceja.

—Claro que no, tengo que actuar con inteligencia, tengo que saber enamorarlo sin mostrarme desesperada, él va a caer eso te lo aseguro.

Una amiga de Bra entro casi corriendo al salón de clases. — ¡Oh dios! —Exclamo la misma con la mano en el pecho apenas podía respirar.

Todas la miraron extrañadas. — ¿Qué sucede, Natalia? —Pregunto la pelirroja.

—El nuevo profesor… Está ¡Guapísimo!

— ¿El nuevo profesor? —Exclamo confundida la hermana de Trunks sosteniendo su móvil.

—Si, Bra el profesor de lengua extranjera se jubilo y nos pondrán uno nuevo. —Aclaro Natalia.

Todas se miraron entre si y luego miraron a la chica de ojos azulados con una sonrisa picara. — ¿Y si jugamos? —Pregunto la pelirroja de ardientes ojos verdes mirando a Bra.

—Se más clara.

—Apostemos… ¿Quien de las dos podrá lograr seducir al nuevo profesor?

—La respuesta es obvia. —Dijo muy segura de sí misma y se puso de pie.

—Si yo gano tú serás mi empleada por un mes y me dejaras el camino libre con Goten.

—Y si gano tú serás mi empleada por el mismo tiempo y además te tendrás que poner de novia con el nerd de Uub ¿Aceptas? —Dijo desafiante.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí!

— ¿Cómo se llama el nuevo profesor? —Pregunto Bra y antes de que Natalia respondiera apareció el director y detrás de él aparecieron el resto de sus compañeros.

—Son Gohan, estos serán sus alumnos. —Dijo el director y la saiyan tembló al escuchar ese nombre.

‹‹ ¡No puede ser! ¡Gohan no puede ser mi profesor!›› —Pensó dándole la espalda al hombre en cuestión.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nota de autora: **Gracias por haber leído mi nueva historia que tendrá como parejas principales a **BraxGohan/BraxGoten **Habrá mucha rivalidad entre los hermanos Son por el amor de la hija de Vegeta. Será una historia llena de brama, suspenso, etc.

Es la primera vez que hare un trió amoroso y espero hacerlo bien aun que admito que mi idea desde un principio era hacer un triangulo amoroso entre Pan, Trunks y Marron pero eso lo haré más adelante ahora espero que apoyen esta historia porque eso sería mucho para mí.

Este fue un pequeño prologo para mostrarle de que se tratara este fic así que espero recibir su opinión para continuarlo =)


	2. Chapter 2

Su corazón latía más fuerte de lo normal, palpitaba a toda velocidad y lo que antes era una hermosa sonrisa en su perfecto rostro ahora se había convertido en una mueca de desconcierto de duda y más y más incertidumbre, toda seguridad se había espumado de aquella guerrera saiyan y ahora con su gran angustia dominando cada célula de su ser parecía una humana corriente más que no sabía qué hacer ante esa situación tan inesperada para ella y las preguntan no dejaban de envolverla, no dejaba de pensar y solo se mantenía inmóvil y con la mirada perdida como si se tratase de una niña perdida y sin la menor idea de dónde ir o cómo actuar en ese momento tan sorprendente para alguien como ella porque ya lo sabía, ya no le cabía duda de que el hombre al que ella le daba la espalda era Son Gohan, el hijo del hombre que alguna vez fue un gran rival para su orgulloso padre, ese hombre al que ella no se atrevía a mirar era el hijo del hombre que era amigo de su madre desde que eran apenas unos niños y lo que era más grave aún ese hombre estaba casado, estaba felizmente casado y tenía una hija además ya era todo un jefe de familia ¿Y quién era ella para destruir todo eso? ¡¿Quién?! No era nadie y lo sabía, no tenía derecho a ponerle la vida de cabeza a una persona tan buena, tan honesta y llena de virtudes como lo era él, era un hombre que realmente valía más que el oro mismo, era un hombre tan atractivo y tan excepcional que parecía mentira que fuese tan perfecto pero lo era en todo el sentido de la palabra y eso ella lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Son Gohan no solo era alguien casado, no solo era alguien con una hija, no solo era el hijo del hombre que era como de su familia ¡Era además de todo eso el hermano mayor del hombre que ella misma decía amar, o eso creía! Y saber todo eso para Bra era demasiado porque no se estaría metiendo con cualquiera ¿Pero y la apuesta? ¡Tampoco podía hacerla a un lado porque hacer eso sería como dañar su gran ego, sería como mostrarse débil frente a sus amigas! Y no en definitiva ella no podía, no debía quedar como una cobarde ¿Pero estaría dispuesta a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias con tal de ganar la apuesta? ¿Estaría dispuesta acabar con Gohan? ¿Sería tan cruel? ¿Lo sería…?

«No quiero quedar como una cobarde porque no lo soy ¡Porque Gohan es Gohan, no es correcto hacerle esto, pero!…»—Las preguntas no la dejaban en paz y solo pensaba y pensaba en la locura que estaba dispuesta a cometer y se estaba portando a la vez como un ser egoísta, porque solo pensaba en ella y en beneficiarle ella misma y no pensaba en el daño que le causaría a los que la rodeaban, el daño que le causaría a los que la querían, ella se estaba comportando como se comportaba su raza, la raza de los saiyajines y esos seres tan poderosos e implacable eran eso mismo seres dispuesto a dañar con tal de tener lo que deseaban, seres dispuesta a vencer a cualquier rival, seres egoístas y fríos como lo era ella, era idéntica al Vegeta egoísta y despiadado que fui su padre tiempo atrás pero eso no era su culpa, ella simplemente se dejaba llevar por su lado guerrero y de ninguna manera perdería su siguiente batalla.

« ¡Pero esto sería demasiado a él no puedo hacerle esto, a Gohan no por Kami!»—Se dijo así misma para no continuar con la locura que representaría conquistar al pelinegro pero en el fondo todo era en balde porque aunque quisiera hacer lo correcto y retratarse con su amiga sabía que no podría hacer tal cosa, no tendería el valor suficiente para decir que no podía seguir adelante porque eso significaría quedar como una asustadiza frente sus compañeras… ¿Pero sus encantos funcionarían con él? ¿Sería tan atrevida para coquetearle a él? ¿Lo sería…? ¿Sería capaz de acabar con una familia? ¿Sería capaz de acabar con el lado bueno del Son Gohan que todos conocían? No se atrevía a responderse ninguna de esas palabras porque le temía a las respuestas ¿Y qué pasaría después de que lograse su objetivo? ¿Qué pasaría con Goten y los planes que tenía con él? ¡¿Pero sobre todo que pasaría con Gohan y con ella misma?! ¿Todo sería igual después?

—El será su nuevo profesor de lengua extranjera, Son Gohan. —La voz del director de la prestigiosa universidad de la cuidad saco de sus pensamientos a la hermosa hija de Bulma Brief. La joven de diecinueves años de edad quiso actuar con normalidad y se dio la vuelta para poder mirar frente a frente al atractivo pelinegro, sin notar que estaba pálida como nunca antes y no era para menos ante lo que estaba viviendo porque las dudas giraban alrededor de su cabeza e incluso la atormentaban porque jamás se imaginó estar en una situación como la que se encontraba ahora y solo deseaba salir corriendo del lugar y mandar todo al demonio y solo era cuestión de segundos para que se animara hacer tal acción sin impórtale que el director estuviese allí debido a que sus nervios la superaban y ella no se podía controlar y en cuanto esos hermosos negros se cruzaron con el azul de sus ojos para mirarla en seña de salud ¡Ella ya no resistió! Porque se sintió despreciable por lo que le haría a ese buen hombre.

De a poco el semblante de Gohan cambio y se tomó más serío al ver lo pálida que estaba Bra, al ver como ella parecía nerviosa y le pareció más extraño aun percatarse de que ella le desvió la mirada en cuestión de segundos como si quisiera ignorarlo y eso a él le llamo mucho la atención porque hasta hace unos días atrás ella lo había tratado con total normalidad pero jamás había actuado como actuaba ahora frente a él. Mientras el señor director hablaba y hablaba ella no le tomaba atención y cuando sus nervios colapsaron por completo quiso huir, lo quiso hacer pero ella no era la única con poderes en el lugar y Gohan pudo leer sus siguientes movimientos gracias a que él tenía más entrenamiento que ella y en cuanto Bra quiso salir corriendo logrando con tal acción que los cuadernos de sus compañeros se estamparan contra el suelo por su gran velocidad no logro llegar muy lejos y quedo desplomaba sobre el pecho de la persona que menos quería, sobre el pecho de Gohan sin planearlo ya que él se movió al mismo tiempo que ella para impedir que huyese como planeaba y en cuanto ambos dejaron de moverse el hombre mayor así como los presentes en el aula abrieron los ojos de par en par.

— ¡¿Qué fue eso?! —Bramo el hombre que era la máxima autoridad de la universidad al ver los cuadernos de los alumnos sobre el suelo, claro que él así como el resto no percibieron los movimientos de la ojiceleste y el pelinegro.

—De seguro el viento provoco este desastre. —Afirmo Gohan sin dejar de abrazar a Bra para que ella no huyese porque sabía de sobra que lo haría.

— ¡¿De qué viento habla, Son?! Yo no veo nada. —Dijo el directo al mirar a la ventana del aula y comprobar que las hojas de los árboles ni siquiera se movían.

—No encuentro otra manera coherente de explicar lo sucedido. —Bra comenzaba a ejercer fuerza para librarse de él pero no le resultaría tan fácil porque él quería muchas explicaciones que ella debía darle. La peli-azul mantenía sus ojos cerrados con fuerza y en cuanto el hombre mayor se percató de cómo estaban Gohan y su alumna alzo una ceja — ¿En qué momento la señorita, Brief se acercó a usted? ¿Y por qué la está abrazando?

—Porque…porque….esa es mi…forma, si eso, esta es mi forma de demostrarle que estoy feliz de saber que seré su profesor y bueno como usted sabe yo soy como de su familia para ella.

—Bueno ya no quiero interrumpirlo más, lo dejo para que pueda comenzar con su labor. —El hijo mayor del guerrero más poderoso acento con la cabeza y el otro se marchó y en cuanto lo hiso Bra comenzó a forcejar con todas sus fuerzas para librarse del ojinegro y como este no estaba prevenido la joven lo lanzo sobre su escritorio y logro librarse de él para luego irse y gracias a que el hijo de Milk era un saiyan no perdió el equilibrio ante ese fuerte empujón y logro mantenerse de pie pero sin poder evitarlo las miradas de asombro de sus alumnos estaban sobre él como múltiples dagas. — ¿Podrían decirme por qué la señorita Brief actúa así?—Interrogo y las dos mejores amigas de Bra se pusieron de pie.

—Disculpe ¿Pero nos deja ir a verla? Tal vez nos diga por qué esta así. —Dijo Irene, la pelirroja de ojos verdes tomando de la mano a Natalia, incitándola acompañarla a buscar a su amiga de ojos azules porque para ellas la actitud de Bra también fue muy desconcertante y poco a apropiada de ella. —Sí, cuentan con mi permiso para ir a buscar a buscarla. —Dijo un tanto o más confundido que sus alumnas y en cuanto suspiro observo como esas dos muchachas se marchaban del salón.

Las dos jóvenes no lo pensaron dos veces antes de ir a buscar en primer lugar al sanitario ya que de seguro su amiga estaba allí y cuando llegaron al lugar en cuestión observaron asombradas como su amiga se encontraba sollozando entre lágrimas y no entendían absolutamente nada y salieron de su desconcierto al oír a Bra. — ¡Vallase, quiero estar sola! —Le bramo en la cara pero como ambas chicas ya estaban acostumbradas a su mal carácter hicieron caso omiso a sus palabras.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?—Pregunto Irene.

— ¿Te podemos ayudar en algo?—Emitió Natalia.

Bra se limpió las lágrimas y miro fríamente a sus amigas. — ¡Detesto que me miren con lástima! —Bramo la saiyan y prosiguió segundos después. — ¿Pero saben qué? Hoy mientras miraba al nuevo profesor pensé el algo mejor que seducirlo…

— ¿De qué hablas? —Pregunto la pelirroja y Bra tomo unos pechones de sus cabellos y lo envolvió sobre uno de sus dedos mostrándose muy segura y antes de que hablar para poder convencer a su amiga de terminar con la locura de querer conquistar a Gohan, Irene la interrumpió sin querer y mostrándose muy contenta. —Yo también pensé en algo nuevo porque bueno el nuevo profesor es muy atractivo, tiene todo para ser el hombre perfecto ¿No te parece? Y no puedo guardarme esta nueva idea, yo quería decirte que en vez de seducirlo hagamos la apuesta más interesante y que gane la que consiga ir primero a la cama con Son Gohan ¿Qué dices, aceptas?...claro que si no aceptas será porque eres una cobarde.

Bra al oírla se quedó perpleja y abrió los ojos de par en par ante su asombro por las palabras de la ojiverde y que no hacían más que encender el fuego que ella intentaba apagar y lo que antes era una tonta apuesta ahora gracias a las circunstancias todo se había convertido en un peligroso juego de seducción que arrasaría sin piedad con sus seres amados sin poder evitarlo.

—…. —No se atrevió a responder y solo pensó y pensó en qué responder, en qué hacer porque su situación no era fácil, si decía que no quedaría como una espantadiza y eso heriría demasiado su gran orgullo, el mismo que heredó de su padre y si decía que si corría el riesgo de perder mucho a cambio de poco pero no, en definitiva no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente y más cuando sabía que podía ganar pero la duda aun la acorralaba ¿Qué respondería? ¿Qué haría cuando su lado saiyan la dominaba y el mismo la incitaba a seguir hasta las últimas consecuencias? Ese mismo gran ego le decía, más bien le exigía aceptar la apuesta aunque sabía los riesgos que corría eso le importaba poco y nada.

* * *

**¡Hola!** =) Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de este fanfic n.n ¡Me súper tarde y lo sé, lo lamento! Pero sin darme cuenta los días se me pasaron volando y ni hablar de los meses xD de verdad es que nunca pensé tardar tanto D: y ahora que estoy en el lugar de autora y no de lectora como hasta el año pasado entiendo que la inspiración necesaria para continuar una historia no siempre está presente y por eso no actualizaba este fic además de que no me siento muy atraída con respecto a las parejas que protagonizan este fic pero si tuviera que elegir entre ambas elegiría a Gohan&Bra porque amo los amores prohibidos debido a que son eso mismo ¡PROHIBIDOS! :3

Muchísimas pero muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que leyeron el prólogo de esta historia de verdad que me alegro enormemente que les haya gusto este fanfic y espero no haberlo decepcionado con este capítulo porque lo hice lo más interesante posible aunque haya sido corto u.u pero tratare de que los próximos capítulos sean más largos =) Espero que no dejen de leer la historia y que me brinden su opinión sobre este capítulo ¡Chau, chau! n.n


End file.
